


Purple

by Meova



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Geoff can't face his feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Awsten's dyed his hair purple and Geoff drank too much. Sadly, he also remembers too much.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done proper fanfic in a while and then Waterparks came into my life. The best way to get back into the groove is to write lots of angst, of course, so here goes.

‘Hey Geoff, did you and Awsten dye his hair last night?’

Shit. He’d tried to be sneaky about it - had Awsten even left his room yet? - but Otto was too observant.

‘Your fingers,’ Otto clarified when Geoff hadn’t managed to close his mouth in seconds.

_ The slick dye running through Awsten’s hair and through his fingers, staining the sink underneath. Awsten wriggling impatiently, wanting to see before he was done. He liked holding Awsten down, feel the slight struggle before giving up. He really hadn’t wanted to know how much he liked this. _

‘Oh.’ Geoff tried to laugh it off, but just saying ‘ha ha ha’ didn’t quite give the effect he wanted. He wanted to try again, but Otto interrupted him.

‘Go get some coffee, you’re obviously still hungover.’ He raised his voice a little, undoubtedly trying to trigger his headache. ‘If only you didn’t drink, like us, you wouldn’t feel as shit as you look.’

The closest thing he could throw was a notebook and Otto dodged it easily, laughing so hard that his head did actually start hurting.

Maybe he did have a hangover. Fuck.

_ Awsten flipping his newly dyed hair in the club, a sly smirk in his direction. He’d downed a shot and walked over, his hands in Awsten’s hair, pulling, exposing his throat. Wiping that smirk off of his face, wanting to replace it with his lips. No, too far. _

‘Gotta be quicker than that to beat these awesome reflexes,’ Otto said. ‘So, coffee?’

‘Alright, I’ll do that…’ Geoff trailed off, going back to his room. He walked to the sink on autopilot, turned the tap on, started scrubbing. He had to get rid of it. He wanted it to get underneath his skin and stay, a stubborn reminder of what had happened, he had not imagined it, maybe Awsten liked…

He stopped himself right there.

_ Running back to their place, raindrops falling on their heads. Awsten making hot cocoa, Geoff spiking his own. Curled up on the couch, fascinated by the bright purple, running his fingers through the damp hair until they became indistinguishable. _

The water didn’t have the same colour as yesterday. It hit his fingers and ran clear down the sink. If he focused, he could see a hint of purple. He didn’t know if he wanted it too much.

He didn’t know what he wanted, period. Something simple. Something that wasn't going to end up in a busted band. Something… 

Fuck, he really shouldn’t have drank so much yesterday. His thoughts were all over the place, unable to stay as clear as the water in his hands, bringing back the memories.

_ Awsten leaning on him, angling his face up. His fingers still running through his hair, stopping, gently guiding his head up and towards him. Their lips met. He could still see the purple through closed eyelids, though that could also be the fireworks he felt going off in his head and behind his eyes.  _

‘Hi.’

He saw the mop of purple hair and refocused on scrubbing his fingers raw. Clean.

‘Hey Aws.’

‘Remember last night?’

God, he’d fucked up so bad.

‘Nothing after dying your hair,’ he bluffed. He couldn’t look at Awsten. He would be able to see the lie, would see how badly he wanted this, how much he couldn’t let himself have it. 

‘Oh.’ The silence dragged on, only broken by the water splashing against the porcelain. ‘I’ll… see you at rehearsal, then?’

‘Yeah, yeah, alright,’ Geoff mumbled.

_ Pulling Awsten closer, catching his fingers on a knot in his hair and then, that gasp. He couldn’t. This was too much. _

_ He ran. _


End file.
